Realised
by writer xjx
Summary: After Chosen with a different time line. Zoey has lost her friends, her boyfriend and is being stalked by Raven Mockers. How will everyone cope when Zoey gets attacked?
1. Chapter 1

"Where the hell is Zoey?" Damien exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"I don't know" Shaunee replied.

"Ditto twin, she was supposed to be here like 15 minutes ago." Erin continued.

"Ok, I've tried her cell, and Aphrodite's, no answer." Jack announced joining the group.

"What are we gonna do? We can't do this without either of them." Shaunee stated.

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do, you two stall and Jack and I'll go to the dorms and see if we can find them." Damien said his voice laced with anger and frustration.

Making a quick discrete exit from the rec hall, before running across the campus to the girl's dorms.

"I can't believe, Zoey would just skip out the Dark Daughters, she must have her reasons." Jack said as Damien threw open the door of the girls dorms.

"Yeah well, we probably can't be trusted with that kind of information. Let's just find them and get back to the meeting." Damian sighed; as the pair of them flew up the stairs to Zoey's room, where he knocked and threw her door wide open at the same time.

"Oh my… Zoey!" Damien exclaimed.

"What are you doing?" Exclaimed and fuming Aphrodite.

"Zoey…is she… is she ok?" Jack asked on the verge of tears.

"Does it look like it?!" Aphrodite screamed.

"Go get the twins" Damien told Jack, not taking his eyes off Zoey. "What can I do to help?" He asked as Jack ran down the stairs.

"You can stay out of my way" Aphrodite replied sternly, glaring at Damien.

"Erin… Shaunee…" Jack panted as he reached the rec hall.

"Jack what is it?" Erin asked concerned.

"Is it Damien?" Shaunee added.

"No" Jack replied breathlessly, shaking his head. "It's Zoey!" he finished as he turned and began making his way back to Zoey's room, the twins following closely behind them.

"Jack slow down" Shaunee exclaimed.

"Tell us what's going on. What's happened to Zoey?" Erin yelled.

"I don't know… she's… she's in a bad way." Jack replied over his shoulder as he ripped open the door and ran up the stairs, all three unaware that they were being followed and overheard.

"OH MY…" the twins began, as they opened Zoey's door.

"SHHH!!!" Aphrodite hissed, "I've just got her to sleep." She whispered in an angry tone.

"What happened to her?" Erin asked.

"I don't know Aphrodite won't talk to me." Damien replied quietly.

"Give me a reason why I should talk too any of you?" Aphrodite fumed.

"Because she's our friend." Damien hissed in reply.

"That's rich considering the four of you have been ignoring her for nearly two months." "At least you have the decency to look ashamed of yourselves." Aphrodite spat finally looking at the group huddle in the doorway. And why the hell are you here? Come to kick the girl when she's already down. That seems to be your favourite sport these days." She seethed, noticing the addition to the group.

"Why haven't you taken her to the infirmary?" Erik asked pushing through the group as he made his way to the bed, "She needs to be healed."

"Taking her there will do more harm than good."

"I don't see how this could be any worse." Erik replied kneeling down next to the bed.

"Yeah well, you don't wait to see the full picture anymore do you." Aphrodite spat.

"What happened?" Erik replied glaring at Aphrodite.

"She was attacked by a Raven Mocker, don't ask" Aphrodite said as everyone began to ask what a Raven Mocker was. "They weren't supposed to be full bodied yet. I mean they've taunting her for weeks and all she got were red marks that faded in minutes. But this one I don't know… she fought him off for as long as she could but… I guess she lost too much blood and… it flew off when it saw me coming." She explained, her worry quickly replacing here anger, as she looked down at Zoey.

Zoey's right hand was bandaged to pass her elbow, as was the top of her arm. She had a dressing tapped to her neck that ran from below her right cheek down to her chest. Another dressing ran down from her collar bone and across her heart, while her left fore arm was also bandaged, and a dressing covered the right side of her forehead. But what was causing the most worry was the fact that blood was beginning to show through on all the dressings and bandages.

"You have to take her to Neferet." Erik pleaded, locking eyes with Aphrodite.

"I can't" She replied, giving Erik a meaningful look. Zoey had told her that Erik had overheard her conversation with Neferet, and Aphrodite prayed that Erik would understand that staying here was best for Zoey. To her relief Erik sighed and nodded his head in defeat, causing the room to fall into silence as everyone settled themselves in to watch over Zoey.

A sudden tapping at the window broke the silence, making everyone jump, before Aphrodite suddenly jumped up and opened the window.

"I came as soon as I got your message." An Okie twang filled the room as Stevie Rae climbed through the window, "how is she?"

"Not good" Aphrodite replied in a small voice.

"Stevie Rae!" Damien exclaimed as Stevie Rae made her way into the room, glaring as she took in its occupants, particularly the one at Zoey's bedside.

"How bad?" Stevie Rae asked ignoring the group, and sitting on the end of Zoey's bed.

"Bad. She was alone when it attacked her." Stevie Rae's head snapped up at Aphrodite's reply, causing Aphrodite to nod at her silent question.

"Oh no…Zoey no, come on you got to fight this." Stevie Rae cried, looking back at Zoey.

"That's the problem; she hasn't got any fight left." Aphrodite replied sadly.

"What do you mean?" Erik asked.

"I mean it's hard to fight to stay alive, when you've got nothing left to live for." Aphrodite snapped her anger quickly returning as she glared at five remaining occupants of the room, all of them hanging their heads.

"So I guess this means the end of the world." Stevie Rae whispered glumly, the silence causing everyone to hear.

"Yeah, looks that way" Aphrodite sighed, her eyes falling on Zoey's unconscious form lying in the bed.

"What do you mean 'end of the world' don't you think that's a little…" Shaunee began.

"Dramatic" Erin finished.

"No actually it's not, it's the literal truth." Stevie Rae snapped.

"Without Zoey, there's no-one that's going to be able to stop the whole heap of end of the world bad shit that's coming our way." Aphrodite continued in the same angry tone. "Zoey is the only one who can stop it."

"So y'all better bend over and kiss your asses goodbye, because lets face it that's the only thing you care about saving." Stevie Rae added.

"Hey that's not fair" Damien exclaimed, "She's the one who decided she couldn't trust us, she's the on who kept all these secrets from us."

"It's not our fault she's a lying slut." Erik commented darkly.

"Alright, you and me outside, we gotta talk" Aphrodite exclaimed dragging Erik from his chair and pushing him out the door, "Ok I'll deal with him you deal with them." She said to Stevie Rae as she closed the door behind herself, as Stevie Rae turned to face her four friends.

"Ok guys look," Stevie Rae began, "do you honestly think Zoey secrets like me from you without a good reason."

"What?" Damien responded.

"Look I know what she isn't telling you, and I'm telling you now she's got a good reason for not telling you."

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Erin asked sarcastically.

"Your life" Stevie Rae snapped, "the reason she is keeping you in the dark is because knowing what she does could get you killed, and she knows that. She knows that you would never tell anyone, but that doesn't really count the when the bad guy can read minds." She finished softly.

"I feel horrible." Jack said quietly.

"We should have known there was a reason she didn't tell us." Shaunee added.

"True twin, very true." Erin replied.

"We should have let her explain." Damien said looking at Zoey.

MEANWHILE – outside.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Aphrodite exclaimed, a fierce expression crossing her face.

"Sorry I just can't seem to forget the fact that she was off fucking Loren Blake behind my back." Erik hissed angrily.

"Alright listen carefully, because I'm only gonna explain this once." Aphrodite began.

"Explain what?" Erik interrupted.

"Ok first of all she wasn't fucking him; she fucked him, once, so drop the plural. And second do you even know what happened? No, well let me clue you in. She was upset, she was a mess, she thought you were dying and that brought back the whole Stevie Rae dying in her arms thing. Loren found her at her lowest, when she the most vulnerable, and used her blood lust against her, causing her to imprint. Do you know what happens to a fledgling that's imprinted with a vampire? Let me tell you. The vampire has the power to take control of the fledgling take away their free will, make them forget about everything." Aphrodite explained.

"What?" Erik asked shocked.

"Why do you think it's so taboo? Loren took away Zoey's free will, so Neferet could isolate her, make her completely alone. Guess what it worked, it worked so well that Zoey is now dying because of it. So you think you can stop it with your degrading remarks, we've got enough to worry about without your malicious self." Aphrodite snapped, as she walked back into the room. "All done?"

"Yep. You?" Stevie Rae replied.

"Yep." Aphrodite answered glaring at Erik as he made his way back into the room guiltily.

The uncomfortable silence that fell across the room was suddenly broken as Zoey whimpered in pain, making Erik, Aphrodite and Stevie Rae suddenly rushed her bedside.

"What is it? What's wrong with her?" Erik asked panicked.

"Relax! She's ok. She just moved in her sleep, that's gonna hurt anyone with her injuries. I think I'm gonna need to change these dressings though." Aphrodite replied. "Stevie Rae are you going…"

"I'm not sure, I better get going anyway, sunrise is in about an hour and I got to get back. Will you let me know?"

"Of course" Aphrodite replied as Stevie Rae Climbed out the window, and she began removing Zoey's dressings and bandages, revealing the full extent of Zoey's injuries to the group. "Ok Erik I'm going to need your help with the next one."

"Next one? Wasn't that the last one?" Erik asked.

"No, there's one more." Aphrodite replied pulling back Zoey's quilt and pulling up her vest top to reveal her heavily bandaged torso. "Right Erik I need you to lift her up, be very careful." She finished cutting open the bandages to reveal a huge gash that stretched diagonally across Zoey's stomach, going from under her left breast to her right hip.

Erik carefully lifted Zoey's head and shoulders off the bed as Aphrodite quickly pulled the old dressing from under Zoey, and set about re-dressing her wound.


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP BEEP BEEP

The sudden buzzing of Zoey's alarm clock made everyone jump and quickly wake up.

"What? What's going on?" Damien exclaimed jumping to his feet.

"Relax queenie it's just the alarm." Aphrodite replied, "What time is it anyway?"

"Six o'clock" Erik groaned turning off the alarm. "Guys!... Where's Z?"

Everyone's head snapped up and looked at Zoey's empty bed.

"Where did she go?" Damien asked.

"I don't know… Nala's gone to… there's a pile of bloody bandages in the bathroom and her towel's wet." Aphrodite answered looking round the room and checking the bathroom.

"Why would she leave and not say anything?" Jack asked.

"Would you wanna talk to us if you were her?" Erik replied running his hands over his face, "Look I think our best bet at the minute is to just wait for her to come to us, or at least those of us she's talking to." He concluded looking at Aphrodite.

"And what if she doesn't?" Aphrodite asked.

"She's in my first class if she doesn't show then... I don't know we'll think of something." Erik replied clearly worried.

Erik stood at the front of the class his eyes constantly checking the door waiting for Zoey to arrive.

"Right class today we're going to be looking at quotes I want you to each pick a Shakespeare play and writ down the most important quotes from it, you know the most memorable, the ones that really make the play and…" Erik trailed of as Neferet entered the class and made her way up to Erik, as he instructed everyone to begin their work.

"Neferet, is everything ok?" Erik asked.

"Yes," Neferet replied quietly, "I just wanted to let you know that Zoey Redbird won't be making it to class today." She said failing to hide the smug tone of her voice.

"Sorry I'm late Professor Night." Zoey announced walking into the room, and moving to take her place at the front of the class.

"Oh Zoey how nice of you to join us." Neferet cooed the anger flashing in her eyes, as she passed Zoey.

"It's going to take more than Raven Mockers" Zoey said quietly as she passed Neferet, and sat down in her seat, ignoring the death glare she received from Neferet.

"Hey what are we doing?" Zoey asked Cole as she sat down.

"Picking important quotes from Shakespeare, here you can take Romeo and Juliet." Cole smirked, tossing Zoey the book.

"Gee thanks" She replied sarcastically, as she got on with her work, purposely avoiding Erik's worried eyes.

"Alright everyone good work, and I'll see you next time." Erik announced at the end of the class, "Err… Zoey, could I have a word?"

"Yeah, Sorry I was late. I had some stuff to sort out for the Dark Daughters." Zoey replied as she approached Erik's desk.

"I don't really care why you were late. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Erik replied leaning against his desk in front of her.

Zoey sighed and rolled her eyes in disbelief.

"What?" Erik asked noticing her response,

"You're kidding me right? You've barely spoken to me in months, you've practically every insult at me you can, you've humiliated me in front of the entire class, and now you wanna act concerned." Zoey replied shaking her head and looking at Erik in disgust before turning and walking out the door.

"So this is where you've been hiding." Aphrodite announced as she sat down next to Zoey, who was leaning against the eastern wall, "Is that chocolate cake?"

"Yep" Zoey replied taking a bite of the cake.

"So is that where you disappeared to this morning? You scared the crap out of us."

"Sorry. When I woke up and saw them all there, I just… I just couldn't handle it."

"Handle what?" Aphrodite asked.

"Them and the question they would've asked." Zoey replied.

"That's understandable, I mean they have treated you like shit this past couple of months."

"Yeah, and speaking of which guess who was acting all concerned about me today? Erik." Zoey said tightly raising her eyebrows, and taking another bite of cake, before turning to look at Aphrodite suspiciously, as she sat there in silence, her eyes looking everywhere except at Zoey.

"You told him, didn't you? You told him about the extent of the imprint with Loren, didn't you?" Zoey accused.

"I couldn't help it. You lying there dying and he was sitting there calling a lying slut, and I wasn't about to let him get away with it." Aphrodite snapped.

"It's ok, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at him." Zoey stated, "He take the truth form you, the truth he wouldn't even give me a chance to tell him, and then just goes back to being nice to me and expects me to forget what a jerk he's been." She continued noticing Aphrodite's confused expression. "So is there anything else I should know?"

"Well Stevie Rae kinda put the Nerd Herd in their place last night; she totally screwed at them for ignoring you, so I'm guessing they're gonna start being nice to you as well." Aphrodite admitted, causing Zoey to sigh, as the bell rang for the next period. "You coming?"

"Nah, I'll see you later." Zoey said quietly, before Aphrodite left casting a worried glance over her shoulder before she entered the main building.

Zoey sat against the wall suddenly no longer hungry, setting the cake aside as Nala wound herself around Zoey's bent legs. Wincing, Zoey slowly got up, clutching at the wall to keep herself form falling, as the extent of her injuries hit her in the form on intense pain. Stumbling, Zoey slowly made her way back to her dorm, where she stripped herself of her shoes, jumper and jeans, which were rubbing against the wound on her hip, leaving her in her white vest top and underwear as she climbed on to her bed not bothering with the covers.

As Erik left the rec centre he caught sight of Zoey stumbling across the campus and making her way to the girls' dorm, clutching her side and wincing in pain every time she took a step. Having no more classes left Erik began to make his way over to the girls dorm, just as Zoey slipped inside.

Approaching Zoey's door Erik could hear Zoey trying her best to breathe through her pain. Erik opened the door to see Zoey curled up on her bed her arm wrapped around her stomach. Kicking off his shoes and closing the door, Erik made his way over to Zoey's bed and laid down beside her, pressing his chest to her back as his arm circled around her to clutch her hands, squeezing them gently to let her know he was there for her.

"Erik" Zoey breathed, "It hurts so much" she cried.

"I know, I'm here ok, I'm here I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Erik replied softly. "Z we gotta get you some blood."

"No" Zoey sobbed.

"It'll help you heal, give you enough strength so can." Zoey shook her head in response.

Erik pulled her tightly against him and pushed his left arm under her head.

"Come on Z, you need this" Erik said as he used his sharp nails to cut his wrist, and the ruby liquid suddenly beginning to flow openly.

"No" Zoey moaned turning her head as Erik placed his wrist in front of her lips.

"Zoey you have to, its ok trust me." Erik proclaimed as he and Zoey locked eyes, before she nodded softly and turned her head back to his wrist.

Zoey lowered her lips to his wrist and moaned as Erik's blood began to fill her. As Zoey moaned Erik felt the endorphins surge through his body as the euphoric state consumed him, making hi moan in pleasure as Zoey drank from him.

"Zoey" Erik moan as his hand moved to clutch her hip, pulling her closer towards him, as his nose began to trace it's way up and down her exposed neck.

"Zoey are you… OH GODDESS, I'm so sorry I didn't realise" Jack squealed as he opened the door interrupting the pair, causing them to spring apart.

"Ok awkward much" Shaunee grinned eyeing the pair.

"True twin, although I wouldn't mind taking Z's place." Erin added.

"Ditto twin, ditto." Shaunee replied.

"Pervs. Zoey are you ok? The nerd herd got kinda worried when you didn't show for class." Aphrodite asked, pushing herself into the room.

"Um, yeah, I'm feeling much better now." Zoey answered stealing a glance ad Erik who was now standing at the foot of her bed.

"I'll bet" Damien quipped.

"Err… I better get going; you know stuff to mark and what not." Erik announced suddenly, "Um… I'll see you later" He added locking eyes with Zoey before leaving the room.

"Urgh!!" Zoey exclaimed flopping down on her bed, "Perfect timing guys, thanks."

"Now that's gotta be frustrating." Aphrodite quipped; ducking a Zoey threw a pillow at her, making everyone crack up laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Sighing deeply Erik made his way upstairs to his room, it had been a long day, students were acting up, Neferet was acting stranger than usual, and to top it all off he hadn't been able to stop thinking about what happened last night with Zoey.

Erik opened his door and flung his bag across the room in frustration.

"Bad day?" Zoey asked making Erik's head snap up.

Zoey sat cross legged on the window seat, clutching an open beer in her hands.

"Yeah, something like that." Erik replied closing the door, before taking a seat next to her. "What are you doing here? Drinking beer no less."

"You didn't have any soda, and I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah I kinda wanted to talk to you too, I just wasn't sure if you'd let me." Erik replied as Zoey stared at the floor with great intensity.

"Aphrodite told me she talk to you, gave you the details."

"Yeah."

"I think I've got the right to be a little pissed about that. The fact that you'd listen to her and not me, I know in comparison you've got more right to be angry than I have, but it wasn't just you that left me after what you said." Zoey admitted quietly still staring at the floor.

"I know, and I am so sorry for everything, I should have let you explain. I know you're not that girl, I should have known there was more to it." Erik apologised, to which Zoey nodded in reply.

"But you did, and you took my friends with you. You said that you were falling in love with me, but the way you treated me..." Zoey trailed off as she suddenly stood up, "I know you don't trust me like you used to and I don't blame you for that. But after what you did and how you turned on me, I don't know if I can trust you either." She finished as she made her way to the door.

"I know it doesn't excuse what I did, but I am sorry and I wish I hadn't." Zoey stated, taking hold of the door handle, "But my biggest regret, is that it wasn't you." She confessed before opening the door and closing it behind her.

As Zoey made her way back to her dorm, she saw that it was now raining heavily, and despite the injuries she still carried from her last walk outside, she pulled open the nearest door and let the rain soak her.

Zoey walked slowly through the rain; she could feel her tears beginning to surface in her eyes and after months of holding them in, Zoey finally let her tears fall. Making her way over to the oak tree by the wall, Zoey began to think about everything that had happened in the past three days, as she sat down, the rain still pouring down through the leaves.

**ZPOV**

Okay, so I don't really want to think about what's happened these past few days, but it looks like my head isn't giving me much of a choice, apparently ignoring things doesn't make them go away, it just makes your head hurt when you can't not think about them anymore.

I decided to deal with the easiest thing first, getting attacked by Raven Mockers**. **Doesn't take a genius to figure that one out, Neferet is trying to kill me, and is using these half raven, half person thingies to do it_, great_. Hell, I was hoping the whole Neferet trying to kill me thing would take more time.

I was suddenly broken from my thoughts as Nala jumped onto my lap, perfect timing I smiled to myself.

"Hey girly girl" I greeted, scratching behind her ear.

_Meouf _she replied, shaking herself out.

"If you don't like the rain, you shouldn't have come out here" I cooed, still scratching her ear.

She gave me a stern look, great even she knows I'm trying not to think about my problems. Nala nudged my stomach with her head, telling me to get on with it.

Right, deciding to tackle the lesser of two evils, I decided to deal with my friends first, thinking it probably wouldn't be healthy for me to start to deal with the Erik issue whilst sitting under a tree in the pouring rain.

My friends, Jack, Damien and the twins, had all suddenly decided to forgive me from keeping secrets from them, and had spent the majority of yesterday telling how sorry they were, but part of me couldn't help feeling a little sceptical. Don't get me wrong I love my friends, I really do, I just don't know if I can trust them like I used to be able to. As soon as I thought it, I knew I had hit the nail on the head. The thing that had been bothering me the whole time I was with them yesterday, can I trust them? Can I trust them not to turn them back on me again, not to drop me like an old sack, just because I don't tell them something and they don't wait for my explanation as to why I didn't? Seems like that's what all the kids are doing theses days. I sighed. I wanted to be able to trust my friends, I really did, I just didn't know if I should. I'm going to be going through a whole load of crap soon, and I need to be able to trust that my friends would be there with me, all the way, and wouldn't turn on me if things got a little rough. I used to know that they would be, but now I'm not so sure, and that opened up a whole new question. Would I be able to do this by myself?

"Can I do this by myself?" I asked out loud, as I did a much more worrying question came into my mind, 'Why am I doing this?'

I glanced up at the school, the place that had quickly become my home in these past few months. I was surrounded by people, people who knew me, people who liked my, friends, teachers and mentors, but despite being surrounded by all these people, I've never felt so alone.

As my eyes scanned over the face of the school, I suddenly noticed a figure standing in the entrance to the school, Neferet. She was watching me intently, a sadistic smirk on her face, as she watched me sitting alone in the rain. I stood up, clutching Nala in my arms, I gave Neferet one last look before turning my back on her and making my way back to the dorm.

I hadn't taken more than five steps before a searing pain washed over my body, making me drop Nala as I doubled over in pain before dropping to my knees. As I threw my arms out to steady myself I noticed deep red lines were beginning to make their way over my hands, I pulled back the sweater on left arm, gasping as I saw that my wounds from my attack had reopened. I could feel the blood beginning to run down my face, down my chest, my arms, me stomach. I snapped my head back and saw Neferet, a triumphant look plastered on her face, and I realised what had happened, she had the power to heal, and apparently the power to make things a hell of a lot worse.

I could literally feel the life leaving my body; I was losing too much blood and had no way of stopping it. My arms gave way and I was suddenly lying face down on the concrete, with my last ounce of strength I managed to roll myself over, gasping for breath as I helplessly watched my life pour from me.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I couldn't move, I just sat there stunned, her words going round and round in my head. She was right, I told her I was falling in love with her and then I go and pretty much destroy her life. Jesus I'm an ass. Yeah she hurt me, but looking back on it now, I did much more than hurt her. I help turn her friends against her, I humiliated her, fuck... I strangled her, I took away her will to live, I took away her fight. But she wishes it was me, after everything I did how could she possibly want that? She's either mentally unstable or completely amazing. You know the answer to that you idiot, that's why you love her, I love her. Right... why am I still sitting here?

Without even registering I practically rip the door of it's hinges as I fly out the room and down the stairs. Rushing down the corridor, I pause when I see Neferet walk passed me a evil grin and smug expression plastered on her face. I whip my head round and look through the doors she just came through, looking out into the rain I don't see anything, then something moved in peripheral. Throwing open the doors I lean out to take a close look at the movement, it's the I see the figure collapsed on the ground.

My breath catches in my throat as I get closer, it's a body, it's...

"ZOEY!" I scream I as fall to my knees beside her, taking in the rivers of blood that are flowing from her body. "Zoey, come on baby open your eyes." I plead as I gently tap the side of her face. My stomach clenches as I take in the paleness of her skin and the blue tint of her lips.

Scooping her up in my arms my first thought was to take her to Neferet, but something inside me was screaming at me 'NO'. Holing her close I used my newly developed speed to carry her to her room.

Erik burst through the doors of the girl's dormitories, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw Jack, Damien, Aphrodite and the twins all waiting up or Zoey.

"Oh my god Zoey" Jack exclaimed as he saw Zoey laying limp in Erik's arms.

Feeling her blood begin to seep through his white shirt, Erik rushed Zoey upstairs to her room, everyone else trailing behind him.

"What happened?" Damien asked panicked, "Was it another Raven Mocker?"

"No" Erik replied coldly as he lay Zoey on her bed.

"Move." Aphrodite ordered as she appeared at Zoey's side with a first aid kit, gasping as she saw Zoey's injuries. "They've reopened." She stated, "But they couldn't have, they were....Oh God!" Aphrodite exclaimed as realisation hit her, "tell me she didn't." she said looking at Erik, who met her eyes only for an instant before looking back at Zoey. "Do you know how much blood she's lost?" Aphrodite asked as she set about cleaning and dressing Zoey's wounds.

"Too much" Erik replied dejectedly.

"Is there anything we can do?" Erin asked, worry lacing her voice.

"Pray for a miracle." Aphrodite answered.

17 hours later Zoey slowly began to open her eyes, blinking rapidly as she took in her surroundings, trying to remember what had happened. The last things she could remember was laying on the floor, bleeding, and some one screaming her name. As her eyes flicked around the room Zoey soon noticed that she was not alone, her friends, all of them were there, and she could feel the hope and joy swell inside of her, and began to wonder how she could have ever doubted them. Looking around she knew, that even if she screwed up, when the worst came to worse she knew they would be there at her side. As this realisation hit Zoey she could feel the tears begin to roll down her cheeks.

"Hey, you ok?" Erik's soft voice asked, "Are you in pain?" he questioned concern written all over his face.

"No" Zoey replied quietly.

"Then why the tears?" Erik asked gently wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Just realised how stupid I've been" she smiled softly making Erik smile in reply. "You saved me." Zoey said softly. It wasn't a question or a statement, t was mealy a fact.

"Of course I did, you silly girl. Do have any idea how much you scared me, I thought I was gonna lose you, Z. When I saw you lying there, and all that blood... I just.... I felt like..." Erik stammered as tears began to form in his eyes.

"Hey, I'm ok. I'm gonna be ok." Zoey comforted cupping his cheek in her hand.

"I can't lose you Z." Erik confessed, locking his eyes with Zoey's.

"You won't" Zoey whispered, as Erik began to lean his head closer to hers.

"Zoey! Your awake!" Shaunee exclaimed, waking everyone else, causing Erik to sigh in disappointment and slight frustration.

"Please tell me you were not wondering around on you're own _again_!" Aphrodite scolded, "Do you not understand the whole you die, we all die thing."

"I just needed to think." Zoey replied.

"And you couldn't have done that with one of us around?" Damien asked.

"No" Zoey answered honestly, her lack of strength showing in her voice.

"Alright guys that's enough!" Erik ordered sternly, "Zoey's been through a hell of a lot these past few months, we haven't helped in the slightest, and now she's got mythical begins and our psycho of a headmistress trying to kill her, don't you think we should be thanking Nyx that she's still alive right now!" He scolded before turning back to Zoey, "Z, you need blood." Erik said softly.

"No" Zoey whimpered in replied.

"You have to, we can get some from the school stores" Erik explained.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" Zoey replied weakly.

"No" Erik chuckled.

"Ok, nerd herd, which of you is coming with me?" Aphrodite asked, as she made her way to the door.

"Why exactly do you need our help?" Shaunee asked sceptically.

"Because I need one of you to keep look out, whilst the other get some food for everyone else" Aphrodite replied as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We're gonna finish this conversation Z" Erik said quietly, as the others discuss who would be going.


End file.
